


Discipline

by fantasyficfluff



Series: Secret Romances: Harry and Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyficfluff/pseuds/fantasyficfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are forced to work together, but they begin to realize it might not be a completely bad thing, and they discover a special connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Also, if you like it, I'll make it a series!

Discipline

“Potter.” Draco sneered, his tone and poise oozing with an egotistical vibe. He sauntered to the famous wizard and popped his chest out. Harry stayed solemn, staring Draco in the eye without a word.  
“Scared, Potter?” Draco muttered. “Would I be too intimidating for poor little Potter?”  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger in the air casually.  
“Please, Malfoy, we’re 16 now. Can't you grow up?” She groaned. Malfoy scowled, taking a step back and checking to see if a professor happened to be coming down the hall. Students had begun to file into their next class.  
“You're dead, Mudblood.” He mumbled under his breath. As he turned to leave for Potions class, Ron kicked him in the shins with all his might. Draco responded by bruising him with a violent backhand. That surprised Ron, but he didn't stop. He yanked Draco's hair. In moments the two were in an all-out brawl. Blow after blow sent them to the ground. Hermione and Harry rushed to the scheme and tried to pull the rivals from each other. Harry grabbed Draco's arms and Hermione tugged on Ron's.  
“Don't touch me!” Draco screamed, instantly regretting it. McGonagall dashed down the hallway and gasped when she she saw the two boys. They were lying on the ground with scrapes across their faces and nose bleed stains on their previously clean, fresh Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione and Harry were standing behind them.  
“My office.” McGonagall snapped. “Immediately.”  
Harry offered to help Draco up, but he refused rudely. For a minute, Harry thought he had seen a hint of shame on the bully’s stern face.  
\---------  
“Well doesn't this look familiar.” McGonagall sighed. The four teenagers slumped in their chairs.  
“Hogwarts does not permit such hooliganism, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Do you understand?” Ron and Draco nodded without taking their eyes off the floor. “Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, please don't endanger yourself again. Let a professor handle it.”  
Hermione faced her old transfiguration teacher with a somber expression. “I sincerely apologize, Professor. It won't happen-”  
“Yes, yes I know.” Hermione scowled.  
“As for punishment, I will pair you up for 5 hours of community service each group. Weasley and Granger, you'll help Hagrid catch dark pixies in the forbidden forest. Malfoy and Potter, you'll be assisting Madam Pince shelve her books in the library.” Malfoy scoffed. Harry spotted a vein pop out of his forehead. “My father will hear of this.” Said Malfoy. “He won’t be happy, Professor.”  
“Oh, and I do care whether your father is upset or not.” said the witch sarcastically. “Now, off to class with you all.”  
\--------  
Harry sauntered into the library, glancing around for Madam Pince. The library was large and...uneven, The shelves were different sizes, the books seemed to be out of place, whereas usually they were to some extent neat and in place. This puzzled Harry. Pince wasn’t the sort of professor to let her books-  
“Harry! Oh, thank Merlin you've come! Flitwick the bastard, you know I love all my colleagues, but he had to show his first years the mischief charm and it ruined the place. I’m too busy to tidy up the place. You’re a lifesaver.”  
Harry smiled politely, somehow forgetting to mention how his volunteer work was mandatory. “Ok then.” He said. “I’ll start.”  
“Wingardium leviosa!” Harry was sure to pronounce it correctly. One by one, he stacked the books in alphabetical order. Or were they supposed to be categorized by subject? Son of a banshee.  
The door flew open, and in came Draco, Crabbe and Goyle by his side.  
“Potter.” He almost growled the name. “Well, this will be fun, won’t it?”  
“It’s only bad if you make it, Malfoy.”  
“Oh, wisdom, such wisdom. Optimism, positivity, all men created equal, it’s trollshit. Now, let’s get on it so we won’t miss supper.” He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave, and they quickly obeyed without question.  
Wingardium leviosa. Books flew into place as the boys worked in harmony. Harry was starting to get a strange feeling. Draco worked with such determination and skill. Harry had always pegged him as cruel, with an ego the size of Hagrid’s giant brother Grawp, he wasn’t so bad. The two had been working for an hour together without an argument. They were working in unison, helping each other and being quite productive. Harry was surprised.  
It was 9:30. Harry was beginning to get tired and overwhelmed. Pince had left for the night, he and Draco were alone. With a thump a few books toppled over and fell to the ground in a heap. Draco and him both raced to pick them up, too exhausted from their hard work to concentrate enough magic for a spell. Harry reached down, grabbing a book. It was an old one, dusty and ripped beyond repair. Draco reached for it at the same time, and their hands skimmed one another’s. The touch was warm, and it made Harry giddy. He wanted more. Kneeling over to Draco, he peered into his eyes thoughtfully. Their hands didn’t leave the book. Draco smirked and leaned over as well. Their faces were inches away, almost coming in contact with each other. Harry hesitated, breathing sharply.  
Draco smirked. “Scared, Potter?”  
Harry was taken aback, but retorted smugly.  
“You wish.” Their mouths met, and a brilliant chill soared through Harry’s vein. Draco was rough, but not too much so. It was everything he had ever dreamt of.  
They slammed into a bookshelf, and books went tumbling this way and that, but it was a distant sound to them. Draco kissed Harry’s neck softly, and Harry felt his hot breath on the throat. Through his shirt, Harry felt Draco’s chest, strong and wide. He grabbed ahold of it to steady himself. But within a second the entire bookshelf fell over, and they went with it. Sprawled out on the floor, the lovers began to laugh. Harry felt a weight lift from his chest. Not only had he found the courage to come out, he had turned an enemy to friend to lover. It was a good day for everyone but Professor Pince. 

To be continued…


	2. A Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco plans the perfect time to reveal his feelings.

“The Weed of Strangling.” Snape held up a radish leaf-like plant with crimson, drooping leaves so the class could see. “As I’m sure you’ve learned in Herbology, can torture a man simply by giving the illusion of loss of breath. The only way to cure it is to either wait a few hours or, if you don’t like excruciating pain…” Snape scanned the class for a raised hand.  
“Malfoy.”  
“In that case you must make the Draught of Breath.”  
“And the ingredients of this potion?” Snape smirked conceitedly, confident in his favorite student. And while Draco knew that all the ingredients from lionfish scales to fluxweed, he faked a disappointed scowl. “I don’t know, Professor.”  
Snape cursed under his breath. “Alright, Malfoy. I hate to inflict such a burden, but the deputy head has instructed me to be…” he laughed an unpleasant, shrill chuckle. “Fair.” So, Malfoy, your task is to craft the Draught of Breath. I’ll have to assign you to work with…” Snape shuddered. “Mr. Potter.”  
Draco scowled outwardly, but he couldn’t stop the hints of a dimple from appearing on his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry eyeing him. They locked eyes and then simultaneously turned away quickly. The rest of the lecture was a blur. All Draco could think about was Harry. Draco was plotting a way to ask him out while still keeping their relationship a secret. So far, his various attempts had failed. He had sent a note addressed to Harry via owl, but Hermione had intercepted it and had been teasing them ever since. Now, she was helping Draco by giving him a copy of Harry’s school schedule so he could see Harry in the hall, but all interactions after the library encounter had ended awkwardly. After being enemies for four years, it’s difficult to develop a relationship. Especially when there’s feelings involved. But now, Draco had an opportunity. The potions project was perfect. Draco envisioned the conversation he had rehearsed in the mirror the night before.  
“Hey, Harry, want to go to Hogsmeade during winter break with me? We could go to Zonko’s and Honeydukes?” Asked Draco, smoothing his hair back.  
“Sure, I’d love to.” Harry replied smugly, pulling Draco in for a kiss.  
Draco reddened at the thought of kissing Harry. He hated and loved the idea at the same time.  
Draco jumped at a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Harry grinning at him.  
“Malfoy.” Harry punched his partner in the arm playfully. “I guess we’ll be working together tonight.”  
“Y-yeah…” Draco’s voice cracked. “Wanna meet in the library.”  
Harry’s intense gaze caused Draco’s stomach to turn with excitement.  
“I’d love to.”  
It was on. Draco would ask Harry out that Friday night when they were studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions/feedback in the comments! I'd love to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Plz let me know if you liked it!


End file.
